Hydroponics Deck
The Hydroponics Deck is the [https://deadspace.fandom.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura USG Ishimura's] internal farm which produces the food needed to feed the many workers aboard the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. It is typically maintained by horticulturalists such as Elizabeth Cross, who monitored the production levels of the food. This Deck came under trouble when the Leviathan grew into food storage and began polluting the air. A massive area, it spans the entire top portion of the Ishimura's two cargo towers and is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level Vegetation Grow Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. Tram Station File:HD-c06-2ndTramStation1.png File:HD-c06-TramStation2.png Sapling Room File:HD-c06-SaplingRoom.png Atmosphere Control This is where Isaac encounters Hammond, who is weak from breathing in the toxic air. He tells Isaac not to take off his helmet. File:hypoaircontrol2.png|Main Air control room. File:hypowentrance.png|West Tower door File:hypoeastentrance.png|East Tower door West Tower File:hypowhall.png|Hallway leading to West Tower West Grow Chamber File:hypowmainroom1.png|The West Grow Chamber File:hypowmainroom2.png|The West Grow Chamber File:HD-c06-West Grow Chamber.png|The West Grow Chamber Inner Greenhouse A File:HD-c06-InnerGreenhouseA.png A relatively small room attached to the West Grow Chamber. The air here is poisonous until the Wheezer inside is killed. Inner Greenhouse B A room similar to Inner Greenhouse A. The air inside is poisonous as the room contains another Wheezer. Feeding System File:HD-c06-WestFeedSystem.png A machine which can be activated by Isaac via a holographic control panel. Doing so replaces the Grow Chamber's feed, although this serves no direct purpose in gameplay. Hydroponics Control A small room accessible from the second floor of the Grow Chamber which contains another Wheezer and poisonous air. File:hypowcontrol.png|Control Room File:hypowcontrol2.png|Control Room Refrigeration West File:hypowrefigentrance.png|Hallway leading to Refrigeration West File:hypowrefrigsign.png|Sign outside Refrigeration West File:hypowrefrig.png|Inside Refrigeration West File:hypowrefrig2.png|Inside Refrigeration WestThe largest section of the West Grow Chamber, even larger than the main chamber itself. This area consists of an entry chamber, followed by a dimly lit corridor which leads to a series of Zero-G chambers containing two Wheezers. Air Filtration Room File:hypotubes.png|Overlooking the Air Filtration Room File:hypotubes2.png|Inside the Air Filtartion's control room The Air filtration area consists of a large, dark room containing three large tubes. The interiors will periodically be ignited as part of the filtration process. There is no space between the tubes and they must be passed through to reach the other side of the chamber. The opposite end of the chamber contains a Wheezer, though the air is only poisonous in a moderately-sized area around it. East Tower File:hypoehallway.png|hallway leading to the East Tower File:hypoetoplants.png|Catwalk right before the East Grow Chamber. East Grow Chamber File:hypoemainroom1.png|The East Grow Chamber File:hypoemainroom2.png|The East Grow Chamber File:hypoemainroom3.png|The East Grow Chamber Inner Greenhouse A Inner Greenhouse B File:hypowinnerghouse.png|Inner Greenhouse B Feeding System File:HD-c06-EastFeedSystem1.png Refrigeration East File:Hypoerefigentrance.png|Hallway leading to Refrigeration East File:hypoerefrigsign.png|Sign outside Refrigeration East. File:hypoerefrig.png|Inside Refrigeration East File:hypoerefrig2.png|Inside Refrigeration East Primary Food Storage File:hypofoodhallway.png|Hallway leading to Food Storage File:hypofood.png|Food Storage Trivia *Hydroponics is a subset of hydroculture and is a method of growing plants without soil in water. **This is where Chapter 7: Life And Death and the beginning of Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men of Dead Space: Extraction take place. Most of Chapter 7 in Dead Space: Extraction takes place in many rooms (such as a Compost Room, which is where the player fights a Brute) that are inaccessible in Dead Space, as the door that leads to them had been completely covered by The Corruption. *During Isaac's visit to the hydroponics deck, the West Grow Chamber seems to still be in a functional, healthy state despite the infestation of Necromorphs. The East Grow Chamber, however, has become completely soiled and rotted beyond use. *An ambience of crickets, monkeys and wildlife sounds can be heard throughout the West Grow Chamber, although these are likely just simulations as well as a unique battling music can be heard when fighting Necromorphs in there. *This is where Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard of Dead Space takes place. *At least two Hydroponics specialists are known: Elizabeth Cross and Catherine Howell. *The Corruption has spread very far into this part of the ship, since it is home to the Leviathan. It has apparently ruined the Ishimura's entire food supply. *The Grow Chamber shown in Dead Space: Downfall was larger and held many more plants than the West Grow Chamber in-game. This could mean that it was a different Grow Chamber, as it is unlikely that only two Grow Chambers could feed and give air to the entire ship. *This is the only place on the'' Ishimura'' where Isaac encounters find Wheezers. Category:USG Ishimura Locations Category:Locations